Just for Tonite
by oscarkittens
Summary: Sam still has feelings for Jack but does he still have feelings for her? Now COMPLETE!
1. The walk home

**Just for Tonite**

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. I wish they were tho.

Summary: Sam still has feelings for Jack but does he feel the same.

Spoilers/Rating: I guess up to season 3, PG at the mo

One more word and this report is finished. Done. I can't believe I'm the last one here. Viv and Danny went home a couple of hours ago and Martin followed shortly afterwards. Jack as far as I knew went home half an hour ago, at least that's when the light in his office went out. Come to think of it I didn't see him walk out this way. Maybe he's still here.

"Jack, why are you sitting in the dark?" He looked towards me with his big brown eyes.

"The bulb in my lamp blew".

I nod my head in understanding and slowly walk towards the chair in front of his desk and take a seat.

"Why are you still here?" I could see the sadness in his eyes, he didn't want to go home because he'd be alone and he'd have to face what he's lost. I knew how much the divorce had affected him I could see it, more so than anyone else, even Marie. I wish I could have been able to comfort him. Somehow I don't think that would have been appropriate.

"Why are you still here?" he replied.

I took a step inside, "Paperwork"

"Then there's your answer".

His voice was deep hiding his pain I knew he felt.

"Right so that's why you have a glass of Whiskey in your hand, instead of a pen."

"I gave up on it, any more questions?"

He was getting annoyed and really wanted me to go but I couldn't leave him something was making me stay, old feelings I thought had died had been reappearing over the past few months. I can't stop thinking about him and how alone he looks, all I want to do is…. I don't know what I want to do, I should just go.

"Come home with me", what did I just say. Was that out loud. Shit.

"What?" I could sense the awkward surprise in his voice.

"I mean just for coffee. You look like you need some company."

"Sam I..."

"Come on it's better than spending the night here alone with a bottle of whiskey."

I wait for a response as jack looks down at his glass contemplating my proposal. It feels like minutes before he says yes but actually it was seconds.

He gets up slowly and grabs his coat off the rack and we walk out together.

As soon as we step outside I am was wishing for the warmth of the inside. I button up my coat as Jack stnds beside me, seemingly not affected by the icy cold.

"You wanna catch a cab?"

"Do you mind if we walk for a little a while" it sounds crazy in this weather but I can't handle awkward silence in an enclosed space.

"Sure"

I tuck my arm under his hoping to get some extra warmth and we start walking. Neither of us know what to say and it is a couple of minutes before any words are uttered.

Jack is the first one to break the silence.

"So, have any plans for this weekend"

I look towards him and he's not looking at me.

I reply, "No" as has been typical for the last few weekends since I broke up with Martin. Thank goodness it was mutual although I think it was not so mutual on his part and he just made things easier for me. I hadn't been as happy about the relationship as he was and I didn't think it fair on him going on, with me not reciprocating his feelings.

"What about you?" I continue.

"Apartment hunting,"

"Any buyers for the house yet?"- I question

"No not yet, shouldn't be long though. To be honest I hope its sooner rather than later. I just want to start fresh and move on."

There's a pause. I don't know how to reply to that. Moving on…does that include me? Am I in his past or his present...or even his future?

Moments later as i am mulling over his previous statement, he says something I don't expect and was not looking forward to discussing with him. How did he know?

"How's it going with you and Martin?"

"Pardon"

"You and Martin, your going out together… right?"

"Well yeah, I mean we were"

I'm totally stunned, how did he know. We were careful; I don't even think Viv and Danny know.

"How did you know?"

"It was a guess"

"You guessed! You were fishing. And I fell for it, damn" a slight smirk across my face.

"What can I say, I'm good" he says cheekily.

Somehow revealing that has relieved a lot of tension it seems both of us felt.

Only 10 minutes left till we get to my apartment and I think its going to go quickly.

Please review and let me know if i should continue. This is my first ever Fan Fic and i hope its ok!


	2. Confessions

**Chapter 2**

We reach my apartment; the last ten minutes were less painful than I thought they would be.

In fact they were great it was the first time in ages I've been able to talk about anything knowing the person I am with is actually listening to me.

It was always like that with Jack he always listened, no matter what.

Walking up the stairs to my apartment I get my keys out of my bag. Not looking where I am going I miss a step and stumble. Before I end up in a heap on the floor Jack rescues me, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him, I reach a hand to his chest to regain my balance. I can feel his breath just above my ear making my whole body tingle in anticipation and slight excitement. I love that feeling.

My hand on his chest is trembling slightly and I look up to his face and say, "Thanks". It almost comes out as a mumble, my voice shaking slightly I am overcome with nerves.

"No problem"

We continue walking up the stairs. I can feel Jack close behind me. All I want to do is turn around and kiss him.

I can't help my desire.

I desire how he makes me feel.

There aren't any words for that.

We finally reach my apartment and I let us both in, I sling my coat over the chair nearest the door and head to the kitchen.

"Take a seat; I'll be back in a minute"

I make the coffee and mull over what may or may not happen tonite. I don't know what to do, it's the first time I've been alone with him for… I can't even remember it's been that long.

With my back to the doorway I am stirring the coffee slowly and ready to take them in the other room I turn around and see Jack standing in the doorway.

"Hey"

"Need any help?"

"No I'm all done; I was just bringing it out."

"Sam is this…awkward for you, cos if it is I can go"

"Jack don't be silly, I invited you, it's not awkward"

"Is it awkward for you?"

"No…no"

I continue staring at him not completely happy with his answer.

"Here let me take mine"

We walk back into the other room and Jack takes a seat on one end of the couch and I take a seat at the other end.

I can feel his gaze on my face.

"Jack you're staring"

"I know"

"Well, stop it you're making me go red"

"I know that too, I love it when you do that"

The mood all of a sudden has become playful.

"Well it drives me crazy, and you lied to me earlier, you said you didn't feel awkward when it's obvious you do because you're trying to lighten the mood"

He smiles "What mood"

There's an easy silence between us as we gaze at each other smiling.

"Mission accomplished"

"What mission?"

"Operation, make Jack smile"

"I've missed that smile" – my face straightens up and I lean my head to the side on the couch.

Jacks face straightens up too

"I've missed you Sam"

"I've missed you Jack"

I suddenly fall into Jacks eyes, the feelings I've felt over the last few months have intensified in the last few minutes. I'm afraid that I'll get lost, blinded by love and desire. A desire to be with the man I truly love, who makes me forget about everything else. Someone I can get lost in.

He starts to move off the couch.

"Jack don't go"

I reach for his arm to stop him and he turns to look at me. We both look at my hand tightly hanging on to his arm.

"I love you Jack, I always have" I raise my eyes to look into his.

Tears start to form "I know what I want Jack, I can't change the way I feel, believe me I've tried"

Looking into his eyes as they begin to glass over with water, he leans towards me and places his forehead to mine and whispers "I can't leave Sam, I need you…Without you I'm not whole. I tried to pretend it wasn't you who made me happy, who made me realise what love was…I love you…I wish I told you before but I thought you'd moved on…Everything in my life seems to screw up, everything I try to make right goes wrong"

I end his sentence there with a kiss "I won't give up on you Jack"

I take his hand and lead him to the bedroom.

Just for tonite everything is perfect and we're gonna make another one like it tomorrow…and the day after that…and well you know where this sentence is going.

I enjoyed writing this sorry if it got a bit fluffy at the end. I couldn't prolong getting them together, they are perfect match!


End file.
